shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Fighter
Introductionhttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=2Edit This ship is preahaps the biggest to ever sail the grand line however it is also the most advanced ship by far as there are only five humans and one monkey on board. this ship was designed by the shipwright of the Pudge pirates and it is through her combined abiltys as a shipwright and inventor that the ship was able to be built. As most would think this ship should be imposible for such a small crew however Becky created a fleat of robots that are tasked with indevidual jobs on the ship they are the force that helps to keep the ship in working order. All of the ship controls are computerised and therefore the hole ship can be directed from the control room. the only reason for the ship being like this is the fact that when Pudge and Carlos were younger they heard about flying fish and always wanted to ride one this became not a option when they both gained the devil fruit abilities. Once they found Becky this is what They requsted as they saw it as away for them to always be able to fly like the flying fish. for this reason the ship has to mid size plains one foe each Pudge and Cralos. Ship Design and Appearancehttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=3Edit this ship is a supercarrier it is a 100,000 tons this makes it one of if not the bigest ship ever to sail. This ship apears like most other supercarriers however the two plains that are on bored take of at the back of the ship this allows for a large mast at the front of the of the ship which caries the crews jolly roger. The genral lay out of the ships deck is a long flat area with a tower rissing from the midell to one sided. With the intenals of the ship it is ten decks deep the first five of which are given over to the power system within the ship. After that the front quarter of each deck is part of the capitains quarters the next half is given over to some thing such as the dinning room and the last quarter is a room for each member of the crew. The midell to each deck one being the lowest. #the work shop #the gym compleat with pool #The hospital #lthe libary #the dinning room/ kitchen/ this room also has a stage for clay to play on Figurehead, Helm, and Anchorshttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=4Edit This ship has a large monkey with boxing gloves as it figuer head this is so large that the capitans quarters are located hear so that he is always looking forward at what is to come. the ship helm is found at the top of the central structure this allows for 360 degrees vison at all times. Small fighter has 12 anchors each in the shape of a boxing glove. Men's and Women's Quartershttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=5Edit As inkeeping with the rest of the ship the capitans quarters are huge and are found within the figurehead. thse quarters have a living room with a bedroom a personal libary and a bathroom also they have an ofice that Pudge can do his work in foristance working out what there next move will be. list of quarters one being the lowest Deck #Pudge, Payton #Becky and picalo #Artemis #Doc #Clay #Carlos After the increase in size. #Pudge,Payton and Carra #Becky and Picalo #Artemis #Doc #Clay #Carlos #Frankenstine #Hans #Dasiy #Mayko Historyhttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=6Edit This is a very new ship that has only been sailing a few months. after the addition of six more crew members the ship was enlarged so that it was 200,000 tones. This huge size increase was need to house all the new crew mebers. Triviahttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=7Edit External linkshttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ship_Layout&action=edit&section=8Edit Category:Ships Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Pudge